1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original reading apparatus for reading an original which is filed in; for instance, an image information filing apparatus or the like.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed various kinds of image information filing apparatuses in which an image signal is stored into a file medium such as a magnetic disk, optical disk, or the like, and image information is retrieved and read out of the file medium as necessary and printed, displayed, or the like. As an apparatus for inputting an image signal to such a filing apparatus, an image reading apparatus for photoelectrically reading an original image by using a CCD image sensor or the like is used.
However, to read an original having images to be filed on both sides, the original is turned upside down by an automatic turning mechanism or by a manual operation and image information is read out from each side. Therefore, the operations are complicated and the image information of both sides of an original cannot be simultaneously read at a high speed. Thus, when a large number of two-sided originals are read, it takes a long time and a situation such that the reading of the original is forgotten easily occurs.
On the other hand, since the images of the front face and rear face of the same original are respectively independently managed as different images, in the case of retrieving the information filed on the file medium, there is a problem such that both of the front and rear faces of one original cannot be simultaneously easily output unless software processes are executed.